Savior
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Xander, der Trottel vom Dienst, hat mal wieder zusammen mit Anya die Aufgabe, auf Dawn aufzupassen, während die restlichen Scoobies gegen Glory in den Kampf ziehen. Doch am Ende ist es nicht Buffy, die den Tag rettet.


**Savior**

„Krötenaugen?"  
Xander hob prüfend das Glas mit dem eklig-schleimigen Inhalt hoch. „Etwa halb voll."  
Seine Freundin Anya warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ich brauche die genaue Anzahl. Sonst kann ich doch nicht ermitteln, wie viel Willow und Tara mir in den letzten Monaten gestohlen haben. Und das muss ich wissen, um ihnen eine genaue Aufstellung machen zu können. Sonst ziehen sie mich noch über den Tisch."

Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder!  
Leise seufzend wich Xander dem Blick der ehemaligen Rachedämonin aus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Krötenaugen. Wenn er einfach schwieg, würde sie das vielleicht davon abhalten, weiter gegen seine beste Freundin zu wettern, und er würde nicht erneut zwischen die Fronten geraten.  
Doch sein vorlautes Mundwerk war wieder einmal schneller. „Du meinst wohl euch."  
„Was?" Anyas Blick drückte Verwirrung aus, aber ihr Tonfall war schneidend geworden.  
Hätte er doch bloß nichts gesagt!  
„Du weißt doch, An, dass dieser Laden eigentlich Giles gehört, oder? Ich meine, selbst wenn die Warenrückgänge, die Willow und Tara verursachen, auch dich als Angestellte betreffen, solltest du wenigstens deinen Boss als Leidtragenden mit einbeziehen."  
Seine Freundin verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Ach der! Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass unser verkalkter Wächter überhaupt kein Gespür fürs Geldverdienen hat. Ich meine, da lässt er zu, dass diese beiden Möchtegern-Hexen den halben Laden plündern und entschuldigt das damit, dass sie ja schließlich die Welt oder unschuldige Menschen retten wollten. Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Ausrede?"  
Xander und Dawn, die an dem runden Tisch saß und Hausaufgaben machte, warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu. Er konnte zwar nicht hören, was der Krümel dachte, aber er wusste genau, was ihr durch den Kopf ging: ,Neeein, die Welt zu retten ist überhaupt kein Grund für Diebstahl.' Wahrscheinlich hielt Buffys Schwester die ehemaligen Rachedämonin sogar für unsensibel und egoistisch.

Doch Xander wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Tief in ihrem Inneren war Anya verdammt verunsichert, weil sie nun ein Mensch war und sich auch unbedingt wie ein solcher benehmen wollte. Sie klammerte sich an ihr Geld, weil es etwas Materielles war, mit dessen Hilfe man sich absichern und schützen konnte.  
Im Stillen, wenn er so über sie nachdachte, war ihm das klar, aber sehr oft vergaß er es, wenn sie mal wieder etwas vollkommen Unpassendes sagte. Dann würde er ihr am liebsten -.  
„Und? Wie viele Krötenaugen haben wir noch?", riss die Blondine ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schenkte ihr ein breites, entschuldigendes Lächeln, als hätte sie ihn gerade beim Stehlen erwischt.  
Dann warf er einen angeekelten Blick auf das Glas. Verlangte sie etwa wirklich von ihm, dass er das Zeug in die Hand nahm und einzeln abzählte?  
„Kann ich sie auch abwiegen?"  
Anya seufzte, zuckte aber dann einlenkend mit den Schultern. „Okay, wenn du das für einfacher hältst. Hinten im Lager sind Schälchen. Dann machst du die Waage nicht schmutzig und es besteht keine Gefahr, dass Krötenaugen verloren gehen."

Er nickte nur und sparte sich lieber den Kommentar, dass er doch wohl in der Lage war, eklig-glitschige Masse abzuwiegen, ohne irgendwas zu verschütten. Einerseits hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich dennoch ins Lager geschickt. Andererseits neigte er dazu, besonders schusselig zu sein, wenn er zuvor lautstark verkündete, dass er es nicht war.  
Außerdem konnte ihn Anya im Lager nicht zwingen, seine beste Freundin zu verraten. Denn genauso fühlte er sich, wenn sich die Blondine und Willow stritten: Wie ein Zeuge vor Gericht, der von zwei Seiten dazu gezwungen wurde, gegen einen geliebten Menschen auszusagen.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, nachdem er die Tür zum Lagerraum hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann setzte er sich auf die oberste Stufe und ließ seinen Blick lustlos über die an diesem Ort aufbewahrten Waren schweifen.  
Manchmal kam er sich wie eines dieser Produkte in den Regalen vor: Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Es war nicht so, dass er vollkommen unglücklich mit seinem Leben war. Nein, endlich hatte er einen Job, eine feste Freundin und eine eigene Wohnung. In der Hinsicht war er angekommen. Im wirklichen, normalen Leben.  
Aber was die andere, wichtige Sache in seinem Leben anging, da hatte er sehr oft das Gefühl, nur eine unbedeutende Nebenrolle zu spielen.  
Ja, er war keine Jägerin, keine Hexe und auch kein allwissender Wächter. Und er hatte auch sonst keine Superkräfte, die ihn zu einem überstarken Helden machten. Doch er gehörte zum Team, war einer der Kämpfer für das Gute.  
Nur dass die intelligenteren und stärkeren Mitglieder der Gruppe ihn hin und wieder wie ein rohes Ei behandelten.  
Manchmal kam er sich wie der Ersatzmann vor, der nur dann aufs Spielfeld durfte, wenn einer der anderen Spieler ausfiel. Kein Wunder, dass sich die Dämonen und Vampire immer _ihn_ als Prügelknaben oder Zielscheibe aussuchten.

Früher hatte er häufig davon geträumt, auch mal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, den Tag zu retten. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, er würde Buffy oder einen seiner anderen Freunde vor einer mächtigen Kreatur des Bösen beschützen.  
Ja, er musste zugeben, ab und zu tat er das immer noch. Besonders in solchen Situationen wie jetzt, in denen er gezwungen war, den Babysitter für Dawn zu spielen, während seine übrigen Freunde auszogen, um die Welt zu retten. Er konnte in solchen Momenten den Krümel und auch Anya sehr gut verstehen: Buffys kleine Schwester wollte nicht das Baby sein, dem man nicht zutraute, zwei Schritte zu tun, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Und die ehemalige Rachedämonin wollte nicht wie der zerbrechliche Mensch behandelt werden, zu dem sie geworden war. Daher klammerte sie sich an ihr Geld, das ihr Macht gab, und an ihren Sarkasmus und ihre Offenheit, welche die anderen glauben lassen sollten, dass sie immer noch über solch banalen Dingen wie Tod oder Krankheit stand.

Dafür liebte Xander sie. Im Grunde genommen versuchte Anya, genauso stark zu sein wie alle übrigen Mitglieder des Teams. Aber sie tat es auf eine andere Art, auf eine völlig andere Art.  
Buffy konnte manchmal verdammt herablassend sein, wenn sie verunsichert war. Sie bekam dann diesen „Ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Also hört auf, euch ständig einzumischen."-Gesichtsausdruck.  
Willow zog sich meist zurück, wenn sie etwas bedrückte, oder wurde hypernervös und fing an zu plappern, wenn sie beunruhigt war.  
Giles putzte in solchen Situationen häufig seine Brille. Oder betrank sich. Oder setzte sich mit seiner Gitarre in eine Bar und sang.  
Der junge Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese Bilder wieder aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen. Es war schon gruslig genug gewesen, den Wächter dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser seine Version von „Behind Blue Eyes" zum Besten gab.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Gelee-Donuts, Sour Cream Chips, Cookie Ice Cream mit richtig großen Stücken... ja, DAS war schon wesentlich besser.  
Nein, Giles versteckte sich meist hinter seinen Büchern und seiner britischen Art, wenn er nicht weiterwusste.  
Anya dagegen verstand zwar immer noch nicht alle menschlichen Verhaltensweisen, aber sie verbarg sich auch nicht hinter irgendeiner Fassade. Bei ihr wusste man stets, woran man war, und sie sagte einem die Wahrheit und ihre Meinung schonungslos ins Gesicht.  
Manchmal sogar zu schonungslos, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, als er hörte, wie seine Freundin Buffys Schwester anwies, schnell ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen und am Abend früh ins Bett zu gehen, damit Anya mit Xander noch etwas rummachen könne.

Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Am liebsten würde er jetzt seinen Freunden helfen. Nicht weil er Anyas und Dawns Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen konnte oder sich langweilte.  
Nein, er wollte dabei sein, wenn der große Kampf gegen Glory losging, und vorher seinen Freunden tatkräftig zur Seite stehen.  
Hier, in der Magic Box, so weit weg vom eigentlichen Geschehen, fühlte er sich hilflos. Ja, er war nur ein normaler Sterblicher, aber er konnte dennoch nicht so tun, als gäbe es Dämonen und diese durchgeknallte Göttin nicht. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren einfach viel zu viel gesehen, um nur untätig herumzusitzen, während andere die Welt retteten.  
Na ja, zum Glück war es schon besser geworden. Und Dawn zu schützen war genauso wichtig, wie den Zauber zu verhindern, mit dessen Hilfe Glory den Schlüssel aufspüren wollte, gestand er sich ein.

Vor kurzem hatten sie erfahren, dass die dämonische Göttin einen wertvollen Kristall gestohlen hatte. Dieser konnte dazu benutzt werden, die Wahrheit aufzudecken und magische Lichtwesen wie den Schlüssel aufzuspüren. Dazu musste man ihn zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in eine Höhle unterhalb Sunnydales bringen und ihn dort in eine dafür vorgesehene Öffnung stecken, um ihn zu aktivieren. Was dann passieren sollte, hatten sie nicht herausfinden können, denn Giles' Bücher hatten keine genaueren Informationen liefern können.  
Ein Umstand, der Buffy verdammt beunruhigt hatte. Xander hatte ihr angesehen, dass sie am liebsten sofort losgestürmt wäre, um Glory den Kristall höchstpersönlich wieder aus den Händen zu reißen. In diesem Moment hatte er Verzweiflung in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen und hätte am liebsten alles getan, um ihr zu helfen, Dawn zu schützen.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Buffy, Willow, Giles und Tara gerade das versteckte Höhlensystem betraten, nachdem die beiden Hexen den Eingang gefunden hatten. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, ihnen auf diese Weise in Gedanken beistehen zu können.  
Wahrscheinlich ging die Jägerin voran, gefolgt von Willow und Tara, während Giles die Nachhut bildete. Wachsam, aber zielstrebig schlichen sie durch die Gänge, immer darauf achtend, bloß keinem von Glorys hässlichen Lakaien die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Herrin vor dem unerwarteten Besuch zu warnen. Buffy, ihr Schwert hoch erhoben, mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck. Willow, die Tara immer wieder aufmunternde Blicke zuwarf und in Gedanken verschiedene hilfreiche Zaubersprüche durchging. Tara, die sich wahrscheinlich im Stillen fragte, ob sie überhaupt ausreichend vorbereitet war. Und Giles, der sich immer wieder aufmerksam umsah, genau wie seine Jägerin das Schwert erhoben, bereit, wenn nötig, Köpfe rollen zu lassen.

Das Team näherte sich vermutlich gerade der nächsten Abzweigung, hinter der schon der erste schwer zu besiegende Gegner lauerte...

„Spike!"  
Buffy ließ ihr Schwert, dessen Klinge nur noch Millimeter von der Stirn des Vampirs entfernt war, wütend sinken, während ihre Freunde hinter ihr erleichtert aufatmeten und sich etwas entspannten.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", zischte die Jägerin dem platinblonden Untoten zu und suchte dabei aus den Augenwinkeln die dunkle, felsige Umgebung des Höhlensystems nach eventuellen Feinden ab.  
„Ich bin hier, um euch zu helfen." Mit einem großspurigen Grinsen blickte Spike in die Runde, erntete aber nur genervte und stirnrunzelnde Mienen.  
„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht.", wies Buffy ihn zurecht. „Also, geh mir aus dem Weg und verschwinde besser, bevor ich dafür sorge, dass zu dem Dreck auf dem Boden noch etwas Vampirstaub hinzukommt."  
Mit einem Blick, der seine unterdrückte Wut und Enttäuschung deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, ließ der Untote die vierköpfige Gruppe an sich vorbeiziehen. „Aber beschwert euch ja nicht, wenn das irre Goldlöckchen euch kaltmacht, weil ich nicht da war, um euch zu retten.", rief er ihnen beleidigt hinterher, bevor er mit einem gekränkten Schnauben von dannen zog und Buffy und ihre Freunde im Stillen verwünschte.

Diese kümmerten sich gar nicht um ihn, sondern zogen unbeirrt weiter. Schließlich mussten sie Glory rechtzeitig davon abhalten, den Kristall zu aktivieren und Dawns wahre Natur zu entdecken.  
Langsam näherten sie sich der Höhle. Hin und wieder lief ihnen einer der hässlichen Dämonen über den Weg, die der Göttin bei ihren Plänen halfen. Doch die Jägerin schaffte es jedes Mal ohne die Hilfe ihrer Freunde, die Wesen zu töten, bevor diese auf sich aufmerksam machen konnten. Ein Umstand, der sie immer mehr beunruhigte. Sollte Glory nicht darauf aus sein, diese Höhle stärker zu bewachen? Vielleicht mit einem richtig fiesen Monster, das Buffy erhebliche Probleme bereitete und auf diese Weise von dem Vorhaben der Göttin ablenkte?  
Die Blondine konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie und ihre Freunde hier viel zu leicht hatten eindringen können.  
Was sich bald aufs Deutlichste bestätigen sollte.

Sie erreichten wenig später die Höhle und waren nach einem Rundgang um diese herum überrascht, wie groß sie war. Sie maß mindestens fünfzig Quadratmeter und verfügte über drei separate Eingänge, die jeweils nur spärlich bewacht wurden, was die Jägerin noch zusätzlich nervös machte. Sie schlug den Anderen vorsorglich vor, sich zu trennen und aufzuteilen. So würden Tara, Willow und Giles die Möglichkeit haben, sich von hinten an Glory heranzuschleichen und den Kristall zu stehlen, während Buffy die irre Göttin ablenkte.  
Nachdem ihre Freunde zu den beiden kleineren Eingängen aufgebrochen waren, wandte sich die Jägerin dem Haupteingang zu. Sie schlich sich lautlos an die drei Lakaien heran, die fast verdächtig leicht geköpft werden konnten. Sie waren nämlich gerade viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit andächtigem Erstaunen der Rede ihrer geliebten Herrin zu lauschen.

„Okay, ihr Maden, jetzt hört mal alle her: Der Zauber wird etwas brauchen, bis er wirkt. Und solange ich noch nicht weiß, wer oder was der Schlüssel ist und wo ich ihn finden kann, kann ich keine lästigen Störungen gebrauchen. Also, passt gefälligst auf, dass mich diese dämliche Jägerin nicht unterbricht. Sonst sorge ich dafür, dass ihr alle euren Kopf verliert."  
Buffys Schwert sauste blitzschnell durch die Luft, bevor die Köpfe ihrer drei Gegner zu Boden rollten. Wenig später folgten ihnen die toten Körper.  
„Mach dir ruhig keinen Stress. Für die Enthauptungen sorge ich schon.", begrüßte die Jägerin ihre Feindin mit herausfordernder Miene.  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, stampfte Glory wütend wie ein trotziger Teenager mit dem Fuß auf und strafte Buffy mit einem zornigen Blick, bevor sie mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf diese zueilte. „Weißt du was? Du nervst! Du bist eine widerliche kleine Kakerlake, die immer im ungünstigsten Moment auftaucht und mir alles kaputt machen will."  
Während sich Willow, Tara und Giles vorsichtig hinter der Göttin in die Höhle schlichen, packte diese ihre Gegnerin am Hals, hob sie in die Höhe und drückte ihr langsam immer weiter die Luftröhre zu.  
Dennoch schaffte es die Jägerin, Glory eine freche Antwort zu geben. „Will-st... du... mich hust beleidigen… oder mir… Komplimente machen? Ich... fühl mich... nämlich... gerade richtig geschmeichelt."  
Die Göttin legte nur stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schief. „Oh, ich denke, das wird sich gleich ändern, sobald deine kleinen Freunde nahe genug an mich herangekommen sind."  
Bevor Buffy nachfragen konnte, wie diese Worte gemeint waren, hob Glory ihre freie Hand und offenbarte eine Fernbedienung, die sie augenblicklich betätigte. Sofort rasten hinter den beiden Hexen und dem Wächter an den kleineren Eingängen Fallgitter herunter und versperrten diese beiden Fluchtwege. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ließ die Göttin die Jägerin fallen, während durch den Haupteingang eine ganze Horde Dämonen hereindrängten, um diesen zu blockieren.  
Als würde sie ein kleines Kind vor sich haben, beugte sich die Göttin zu der entsetzten Buffy hinunter und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Weißt du, eigentlich steh ich auf kleine, hässliche Kakerlaken. Und deswegen dürfen du und deine schwächlichen Freunde auch dabei zusehen, wie ich den Kristall aktiviere. Und dann wird nichts und niemand mich mehr daran hindern können, mir meinen Schlüssel zu holen. Darauf kannst du wetten."

„Xander?"  
Der junge Mann schreckte auf und zog sein „Ja" fragend in die Länge.  
„Was tust du so lange da unten? Wage es ja nicht, im Lager zu masturbieren! Wenn dadurch Ware verunreinigt wird, kann ich sie nicht mehr verkaufen."  
Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, konnte aber ein widerwilliges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Wie kam sie nur immer auf solche Ideen?  
„An, ich masturbiere nicht. Außerdem sag dieses Wort nicht so laut in Dawns Gegenwart. Buffy bringt uns um, wenn sie davon erfährt.", rief er tadelnd zurück.  
Für ein paar Minuten blieb es still. Dann hörte er Anya den Teenager fragen, ob dieser das Wort Masturbieren schon kenne. Dawn bejahte.  
„Xander, sie kennt das Wort schon aus der Schule. Du musst dir deswegen also überhaupt keine Sorgen machen.", beruhigte ihn seine Freundin prompt und er seufzte ergeben.  
Ihre Logik war manchmal so logisch, dass einem auf einen Schlag alle Argumente ausgingen.  
„Und? Warum brauchst du sonst so lange? Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, wenn du es nicht mehr bis heute Abend erwarten kannst. Dann bringen wir Dawn gleich ins Bett und -."  
„An, ich kann die Schälchen nicht finden.", würgte er sie sofort mit hochrotem Kopf ab, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
Der arme Krümel bekam bestimmt irgendwann noch Komplexe, wenn die ehemalige Rachedämonin nicht langsam damit aufhörte, ihr ganzes Sexualleben so offen auszubreiten.  
„Oh." Anya klang eindeutig enttäuscht. „Die sind in der dritten Reihe ganz hinten neben den Glaskugeln."

Xander stand widerwillig auf. Eigentlich hätte er am liebsten noch etwas weiter vor sich hingeträumt, anstatt zusammen mit seiner Freundin diese eklige Inventur durchzuführen. Aber er würde an diesem Abend schon genug damit zu tun haben, die ehemalige Rachedämonin davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie immer noch sexuell begehrenswert fand und auch weiterhin mit ihr schlafen wollte.  
Manchmal war sie richtig panisch, wenn es ums Altern ging. Dann stand sie stundenlang vor dem Spiegel, um sich nach Falten oder grauen Haaren abzusuchen. Und er hatte dann alle Mühe, ihr auszureden, dass er sie sitzen lassen würde, sobald sie alt, hässlich und voller Falten war.  
Irgendwie waren diese Situationen richtig süß... aber nur, wenn er es schaffte, Anya wieder zu beruhigen.

Langsam schritt er die Treppe hinunter und sah sich neugierig um. Normalerweise kam er nur herunter, um schnell etwas zu holen und dann wieder nach oben zurückzukehren. Denn manchmal lagerte hier verdammt gefährliche Ware, die einen angriff, wenn man ihr zu nahe kam. Erst vor kurzem war er von einer lebendig gewordenen Hand verfolgt worden, die versucht hatte, ihn anzuspringen.  
Dennoch konnte Xander die ihm eigene Neugier nicht so einfach abstellen. Einerseits konnte dieses Lager ein wahres Gruselkabinett sein, nachdem Giles es wieder aufgefüllt hatte. Aber andererseits war es auch irgendwie aufregend und faszinierend, neue Dinge zu entdecken, deren Existenz er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Ein Teil von ihm konnte wirklich gut verstehen, warum Dawn sich so für Zauberei und magische Amulette interessierte.  
Sie wollte etwas Besonderes sein. Genau wie er. Nur dass _sie_ auch etwas Besonderes war: Der Schlüssel.  
Er hingegen...  
Nein, manchmal fühlte er sich nicht gerade besonders. Allerdings schien das seinen Freunden egal zu sein. Buffy, Willow, Giles, Dawn und vor allem Anya ließen ihn nicht fallen, akzeptierten ihn so, wie er war. Selbst wenn man ihn hin und wieder ausschloss. Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass man ihn vom finalen Endkampf gegen Glory _nicht_ ausschließen würde.  
Wenigstens etwas.

Eigentlich sollte er nicht hier unten Trübsal blasen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er zwar sehr viel Schlimmes erlebt und war mehrere Male nur knapp den Tod entronnen. Aber gleichzeitig war sein bisheriges Leben aufregender gewesen als er sich es jemals hätte erträumen können. Er war vom kompletten High School Loser zum heimlichen Kämpfer gegen das Böse aufgestiegen. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, mit dem Mädchen zusammenzukommen, das all die Jahre zuvor nur Verachtung für ihn übriggehabt hatte. Er hatte etwas erreicht, hatte sogar die High School beendet, was in Sunnydale aufgrund des Höllenschlunds noch schwerer war als in anderen amerikanischen Kleinstädten. Und er hatte gelernt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, was ihm seine Eltern nie zugetraut hatten.  
Zudem hatte er die besten und treusten Freunde, die man haben konnte.

Seufzend nahm er eine seltsam aussehende Urne, die mit verschnörkelten Symbolen verziert war, in die Hand.  
Und gerade weil sie die besten Freunde der Welt waren, konnte er seine Beunruhigung und die immer größer werdende Sorge um sie nicht so einfach abstellen. Glory war der stärkste Gegner, dem sie bisher gegenübergestanden hatten. Schließlich war sie eine Göttin und unverwundbar. Gegen so einen mächtigen Feind traten Buffy, Willow, Giles und Tara in diesem Moment an und setzten ihr Leben aufs Spiel. Und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, nur hier herumsitzen und warten, bis sie wieder zurückkehrten. Oder auch nicht.  
Wenn er sich wenigstens ablenken könnte... Doch diese Inventurangelegenheit war so langweilig, dass er viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen oder jemand sogar sterben konnte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um und die aufsteigende Panik und Hilflosigkeit machten ihn fast wahnsinnig.  
Hoffentlich konnten sie den Kristall zerstören und dann unbeschadet entkommen. Und wenn sie doch in eine Falle gerieten... Tief ein- und ausatmend schloss er die Augen und bat im Stillen um ein Wunder.

_Also, geh mir aus dem Weg und verschwinde besser, bevor ich dafür sorge, dass zu dem Dreck auf dem Boden noch etwas Vampirstaub hinzukommt.  
_Spike schnaubte verächtlich. Er hatte doch nur helfen wollen, verdammt! Dafür hatte er sich extra speziell ausgerüstet! Verflucht, das kam davon, wenn man jemand anderem seine Gefühle offenbarte. Man wurde getreten, beleidigt, weggeschickt wie ein lästiges Übel.  
Aber wenn sie es unbedingt wollte, wenn sie unbedingt sterben wollte, bitte schön. Dann ging er eben. Nein, er musste ihr nicht helfen. Ihm war das alles vollkommen egal. _Er _hatte keine Probleme damit, jetzt wieder in seine Gruft zurückzukehren und sich irgendwelche dämlichen Serien reinzuziehen, während sie um ihr Leben kämpfte. _Er..._

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, von verdammt vielen verschiedenen Personen, die auf ihn zu schritten. Eilig brachte er sich in einem schmalen Seitengang in Sicherheit, bevor man ihn entdeckte.  
Mit Schrecken musste er mit ansehen, wie eine ganze Horde fies aussehender Dämonen an ihm vorbeimarschierte.  
Oh Scheiße, das Ganze war eine Falle, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass die Kreaturen ihn passierten. Dann folgte er ihnen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Eigentlich hätte ich dich für schlauer gehalten. Du hast es mir verdammt einfach gemacht, weißt du das? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so dumm sein und ohne Rückendeckung hier reinspazieren würdest. Du hast mich wirklich enttäuscht. Tief enttäuscht. Das war viel zu einfach. Wo bleibt denn da für mich der Spaß? Da habe ich alles so schön vorbereitet, soviel geplant, alle Schwachstellen beseitigt und dann so was! Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass ich mir nicht solche Mühe hätte geben müssen, um dich reinzulegen, dann hätte ich nicht soviel Zeit für die Planung verschwenden müssen."  
Obwohl Buffy vor Angst um Dawn fast platzte und sie und ihre Freunde inzwischen von Dämonen umzingelt waren, war sie Glory doch dankbar, dass diese sich selbst so gerne reden hörte. Dadurch fiel es der Jägerin nicht schwer, genervt auszusehen und so zu tun, als würde sie dieser Monolog kaum beeindrucken. „Das tut mir wirklich Leid für dich. Aber wenn du willst, dass ich dir bei der Ausführung deines Planes zusehe, dann solltest du endlich mit diesem Gelaber aufhören. Sonst schlafe ich schon tief und fest, bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast."

Ihre freche Antwort hatte den gewünschten Effekt: Glorys Miene verfinsterte sich merklich und sie holte aus, um Buffy einen kräftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Deren Kopf flog mit einem hässlichen Knacken zur Seite. Blut schoss aus der Nase der Jägerin und floss ihr über die Lippen hinunter zum Kinn. Mit einer möglichst gleichgültigen Miene wischte sie sich die rote Flüssigkeit mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht. „Ist das alles? So schlimm kann ich dich ja gerade nicht beleidigt haben, wenn du dich noch zurückhältst."  
Augenblicklich packte die Göttin sie mit der rechten Hand und stemmte sie erneut in die Höhe, sodass Buffys Füße sich vollständig vom Boden lösten. Verzweifelt versuchte diese, den Griff zu lockern, um nicht zu ersticken. Doch dies beeindruckte Glory nur wenig. „Du hast Glück, dass ich dich so gern bei meinem Triumph dabeihaben will, weil ich unbedingt dein dummes Gesicht sehen will, wenn du erfährst, dass du mir bei meinem Plan auch noch geholfen hast. Dank dir und deiner unterbelichteten Freunde kann ich dieses Ritual überhaupt erst durchführen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass dieser verklemmte Brite da hinten mir erst ermöglicht hat, den Kristall wirkungsvoll einzusetzen? Er hat sich die Kugel von Morluk in seinen Laden liefern lassen – den Empfänger für dieses Ding hier." Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hielt die Göttin Buffy den Kristall unter die Nase.

Diese drehte den Kopf, soweit es ihr in ihrer Situation möglich war, und warf ihrem Wächter einen fragenden Blick zu. Sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie nichts Gutes ahnen.  
„Ohne die Kugel in seiner Nähe ist der Kristall nämlich vollkommen nutzlos. Aber so musste ich nicht mal danach suchen. Ich muss nur dieses Steinchen in das Loch in der Mitte dieses Altars legen und schon aktiviere ich die Kugel, damit sie für mich wie ein fliegendes drittes Auge nach dem Schlüssel sucht. Und ich kann von hier aus bequem dabei zusehen."  
Ohne die Jägerin loszulassen, trat sie näher an den runden Altar aus grob behauenem Stein heran und ließ den Kristall in die rechteckige Ausbuchtung gleiten.

Buffy und ihre Freunde versuchten vergeblich, sich freizukämpfen. Doch Glorys Finger hatten sich wie ein Schraubstock um den Hals der Jägerin gelegt, während die Dämonen Willow, Tara und Giles für jede Aufsässigkeit mit kräftigen Schlägen belohnten.  
Aber so schnell gab die rothaarige Hexe nicht auf. Sie konzentrierte sich, suchte ihre Mitte und sammelte soviel Kraft wie möglich, um einen Feuerball in ihrer rechten Hand entstehen zu lassen, mit dessen Hilfe sie den Altar zerstören wollte. Buffys verzweifelten Blicke und vergebliche Befreiungsversuche, die ihr nur noch mehr wertvollen Sauerstoff kosteten, spornten sie zusätzlich an.  
Als das rot-gelbleuchtende Geschoss ihre Hand verließ, jubelte sie schon innerlich erleichtert auf, wurde jedoch enttäuscht. Der Feuerball prallte nicht nur wirkungslos an dem uralten Gestein ab, sondern erzeugte auch zusätzlich einen gewaltigen Rückstoß, der Willow mit voller Wucht gegen die Dämonen in ihrem Rücken krachen ließ. Sterne tanzten augenblicklich vor ihren Augen, während sie dagegen ankämpfte, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Der einzige positive Effekt ihrer Handlung war, dass Glory ihre beste Freundin mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zu Boden schleuderte, sich der Rothaarigen zuwandte und sich drohend vor ihr aufbaute. „Du hast Glück, dass dein kleiner Zaubertrick nichts gebracht hat. Sonst hätte ich dir nämlich jetzt das Genick gebrochen, du kleine Made!"  
Buffy nutzte die Gelegenheit, um aufzuspringen und zum Altar zu gelangen. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Loch verschloss sich von selbst und ihre Finger berührten nur noch glattes Gestein. Voller Entsetzen musste sie mit ansehen, wie direkt vor ihr ein etwa sechzig Quadratzentimeter großes Abbild des Lagerraumes der Magic Box in die Luft projiziert wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, den Altar zu zertrümmern oder wenigstens umzustoßen, aber ihre Schläge und Tritte blieben ohne Wirkung.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Klackern, als ein kleiner eiförmiger Gegenstand wenige Meter hinter ihr zu Boden fiel. Bevor die Dämonen das seltsame Ding näher untersuchen konnten, explodierte die Handgrante und schleuderte über die Hälfte von ihnen durch die Luft. Die Jägerin, die gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung hatte gehen können, erkannte sofort die Chance, die sich ihr bot: Sie brauchte nur an ein paar Dämonen vorbeizuflitzen, um unbehelligt zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich den Zauberladen erreichen und die Kugel zerstören, bevor Glory Dawn zu Gesicht bekam.  
Ihre Freunde folgten ihr eilig, nachdem eine zweite Granate Glory am Kopf getroffen hatte und die Explosion diese ebenfalls durch die Höhle hatte fliegen lassen.  
Keiner der vier Scoobies würdigte Spike auch nur eines Blickes, der beleidigt noch eine dritte Granate in die Höhle warf, bevor er Buffy und ihren Freunden folgte und dann wütend beschloss, in seine Gruft zurückzukehren.

Als Xander seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich nichts verändert. Das hatte er eigentlich auch gar nicht erwartet.  
Als ob sich _hier_ etwas verändern würde, nur weil er um Hilfe für seine Freunde bat.  
Dennoch fühlte er sich auf einmal beobachtet.  
Blitzschnell drehte er sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, doch er konnte nichts und niemanden entdecken. Er war immer noch vollkommen allein hier unten.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine durchsichtige Kugel, die im Regal direkt vor ihm in einer geöffneten Schatulle lag. Fasziniert trat er näher und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie daraufhin zu glühen begann und ein warmes, goldenes Licht ausstrahlte. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und das Glühen wurde stärker, als würde die Kugel so auf seine Anwesenheit antworten.  
Erfreut darüber ein neues interessantes Spielzeug gefunden zu haben, warf er die Kugel ein paar Mal in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf.  
Bis sie aus eigenem Antrieb versuchte, seiner Hand zu entkommen.  
Stirnrunzelnd verstärkte er seinen Griff, nahm sogar die andere Hand zur Hilfe, um die Kugel davon abzuhalten, ihm zu entwischen.  
Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zog er das widerspenstige, runde Ding näher zu sich heran, um es genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können.  
Irgendetwas Magisches ging hier vor und er musste wissen, ob es etwas Schlechtes war und er womöglich die Schuld daran trug.  
Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, als er im Inneren der Kugel auf einmal Glorys Gesicht erblickte.  
Er handelte instinktiv und schmetterte das Ding zu Boden, wo es zu seiner Erleichterung in tausend Scherben zerbrach.

_Wenige Meilen entfernt stieß die blonde Höllengöttin einen zornigen Schrei aus, als die Verbindung zur Kugel von Morluk so unvermittelt unterbrochen wurde._

Währenddessen raste Xanders Herz vor Aufregung.  
Was hatte er getan? Er hätte Glory fast einen Blick in die Magic Box gewährt. Vielleicht sogar auf Dawn.  
Tief ein- und ausatmend und mit zitternden Händen und Knien sah er sich panisch nach weiteren Gegenständen um, die in seiner Gegenwart zu glühen begonnen hatten. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass keine der anderen Waren in der Zwischenzeit ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte.  
Na dann hatte er wohl das Schlimmste bereits überstanden.

„Xaander! Was hast du nun wieder angestellt? Hast du etwa irgendetwas kaputt gemacht?", vernahm er plötzlich die kreischende Stimme seiner Freundin.  
Nun ja, vielleicht war doch noch nicht _das _Schlimmste überstanden.

Buffy konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in so schnellem Tempo unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Sie mobilisierte ihre letzten Kraftreserven, um ihre Geschwindigkeit noch einmal zu steigern, während ihr erschreckende Bilder darüber durch den Kopf schossen, was Glory Dawn wohl alles antun würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr.  
Ihre kleine Schwester war so gut wie tot, sobald die Göttin herausfand, wer der Schlüssel war. Und die Jägerin hatte nicht die Kraft, Glory aufzuhalten oder zu töten. Das war Buffy bereits mehr als klar geworden.

Voller Erleichterung erkannte sie das Schild der Magic Box, nachdem sie um Ecke gebogen war, und rannte, ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten, über die Straße auf den Laden zu.  
Hoffentlich hatten Xander und Anya die fliegende Kugel bemerkt und irgendwie aufgehalten. Sonst war es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät und Dawn schwebte bereits in Lebensgefahr.  
Mit einem lauten Knallen stieß sie die Tür des Zauberladen auf und stürmte an ihrer irritierten Schwester vorbei zum Lagerraum, nachdem sie mit Erleichterung festgestellt hatte, dass sich die Kugel nicht in Dawns Nähe befand. Eher nebenbei registrierte sie, dass Anya und Xander sich mal wieder stritten.

Ihr bester Freund wurde inzwischen unter den Schimpftiraden der ehemaligen Rachedämonin immer kleiner. Jedenfalls wagte er nicht mehr, irgendetwas zu sagen oder sich sogar zu verteidigen, nachdem Anya wie eine Furie die Treppe hinuntergerannt war und ihn sofort wegen der zerstörten Ware zusammengefaltet hatte.  
„Weißt du, wie viel diese Kugel gekostet hat? Das war ein Einzelstück. Für fünfzigtausend Dollar. Fünfzigtausend Dollar! Soviel Geld, soviel nette, liebevolle grüne Scheinchen, die uns reicher gemacht hätten. Wir hätten uns ein Auto kaufen können. Ein richtiges Auto, keine gebrauchte Schrottkarre. Und du lässt sie einfach fallen! Dir kann man auch nichts Wertvolles anvertrauen, ohne dass du es kaputt machst. Wie kannst du nur so schusselig sein?"  
Völlig hilflos ließ Xander diese Worte über sich ergehen. Wenn er seiner Freundin jetzt gestand, dass er diese Kugel mit Absicht zu Boden geworfen hatte, würde sie ihm wahrscheinlich an die Gurgel gehen. Allerdings würde die Wahrheit irgendwann aus ihm herausplatzen, wenn sie ihn weiter so beschimpfte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er plötzlich Buffy auf sie zukommen und nutzte sofort diese günstige Gelegenheit. „Hey, Buff, was ist passiert? Du siehst so abgehetzt aus."  
„Wo ist die Kugel von Morluk?", brachte diese mühsam hervor.  
Anya wirbelte mit zorniger Miene herum und deutete dabei anklagend auf Xander. „Er hat sie fallen gelassen. Er ist an allem Schuld. Er hat die Ware zerstört."  
Zuerst blieb der Jägerin vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen, als würde sie gar nicht begreifen, was die ehemalige Rachedämonin ihr da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Scherben zu Xanders Füßen und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie auf ihren besten Freund zustürmte, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken.  
Etwas zu fest für Xanders Geschmack, der verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, obwohl er sich denken konnte, warum sie ihn so umarmte.  
Anya hingegen schien überhaupt nichts zu begreifen. „Hey, erstens ist das mein Freund und zweitens sollte man ihn nicht unbedingt noch dafür danken, dass er wertvolle Ware zerstört."

Endlich ließ Buffy Xander wieder los, was diesen heftig nach Luft schnappen ließ, um seine Lungen wieder zu füllen. „Und drittens hat er damit verhindert, dass Glory herausfindet, wer der Schlüssel ist, und die Welt gerettet.", belehrte sie die ehemalige Rachedämonin, die daraufhin trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Na und? Das sind fünfzigtausend Dollar, die da in Scherben auf dem Boden liegen."  
Die Jägerin verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Diese Kugel war der Empfänger für den Kristall, der Glory zu Dawn führen sollte. Xander hat wahrscheinlich gerade verhindert, dass diese Höllengöttin meine Schwester tötet und ein Portal in ihre Dimension öffnet, was diese Welt zerstören würde."  
Doch ihre plausiblen Argumente schlugen bei Anya auf taube Ohren, was Xander seiner Freundin sofort ansehen konnte. „Und wer sagt das? Wir hätten doch auch nur ein Tuch drüberlegen können, bis Glory aufgegeben hätte."

Buffy stöhnte auf und schüttelte nur frustriert den Kopf, bevor die Türglocke und Willows mühsam hervorgebrachtes „Und? Hast du's noch geschafft?" sie davon abhielt, der ehemaligen Rachedämonin eine bissige Antwort zu geben. Sie ignorierte Anya einfach und zog Xander hinter sich her die Treppen hinauf, um die beiden Hexen und Giles von der guten Nachricht zu berichten.  
Eine total erschöpfte Tara, eine keuchende Willow und ein Wächter, der es gerade noch zu einem rettenden Stuhl geschafft hatte, bevor er hatte umkippen können, beglückwünschten ihn, soweit sie noch die Kraft dazu fanden. Dennoch fühlte sich Xander augenblicklich wie der Held des Tages, vor allem als er Buffys glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Allerdings bewies ihm ein Blick zurück in den Lagerraum, dass seine Freundin immer noch beleidigt war. „Und wer ersetzt mir jetzt den Schaden? Fünfzigtausend Dollar!", hörte er sie verzweifelt murmeln.  
Da würde er wohl die folgende Nacht damit zubringen, alles wieder gut zu machen und ihre Wut auf ihn verrauchen zu lassen.  
Damit er auch in ihren Augen wieder zu dem Held wurde, den sie sonst in ihm sah.  
Ohne dass er dafür die Welt retten musste.

**Ende**


End file.
